Rubias en la cama arena y nube
by Tianx
Summary: Naruto yugito y samuie


Naruto Namikaze regresó de una misión y se dio cuenta que era un poco de hambre.

" _Tan pronto como me sale un poco de ramen en mí, voy a estar como nueva. "_ Naruto pensó mientras entraba en la oficina de Tsunade.

"Abuela Tsunade, estoy de vuelta." Naruto como explicó a Tsunade que su misión fue sin problemas.

"Buen trabajo. Me gustaría que conozcas nuestras nuevas transferencias." Tsunade dijo mientras señalaba a Samui y Yugito Nii, el último de los cuales Naruto reconoció al instante.

"Yugito-san, es genial volver a verte." Naruto dijo alegremente.

"Del mismo modo". Yugito dijo que ella le devolvió el gesto y Naruto se volvió su mirada hacia Samui.

"Hola, Naruto-kun." Samui dijo mientras levantaba su mano en un gesto de saludo hacia Naruto.

"¡Oh, eres tú ... uh ... uh". Naruto tartamudeó mientras Samui parecía familiarizado con él, que él no recordaba su nombre y la rubia tetona se quedó como estaba.

"Lo siento. ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Estoy Samui. Nosotros no encontramos mucho después de vencido ese Madara impostor y dos veces antes de eso." Samui explicado y Naruto pensó en el momento en que mató a Tobi y entró en posesión de la Benihisago y Kohaku no Jōhei.

" _Lo que en el mundo son estas cosas? " Naruto se preguntó mientras observaba las herramientas antiguas._

" _La calabaza se llama Benihisago y el bote se llama el Kohaku no Jōhei. Ambos fueron utilizados por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos hace siglos. " Kurama explicó._

" _¿Qué debo hacer con ellos entonces? " Naruto reflexionó antes de que instintivamente sentía el chakra de Kurama dentro de la olla y la calabaza._

" _¿Qué es esta sensación? Se siente como su chakra. " Dijo Naruto._

" _Debe ser el oro y plata Brothers. " Kurama gruñó._

" _¿Quiénes son? " Preguntó Naruto._

" _Son dos hermanos de la aldea de la nube que me atacó y se come como un resultado y que las cosas no podían empeorar, se mantiene agitándose dentro de mí durante dos semanas. " Kurama dijo._

" _Wow. Usted debe haber estado mal del estómago. " Naruto dijo con simpatía._

" _Créeme, yo. Larga historia corta, me escupió a ambos más tarde y vinieron a buscar como yo. Esas pequeñas sanguijuelas robaron mi chakra. " Kurama dijo amargamente._

" _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? " Preguntó Naruto._

" _recuperar lo que es mío. " Kurama dijo._

" _Yo, yo, Naruto, lo que pasa con ese bote que tienes? " Killer Bee preguntó mientras observaba las herramientas antiguas también._

" _Kurama dice que algunos hombres llamados el oro y la plata son hermanos o algo dentro de cada una de estas cosas. " Dijo Naruto._

" _Whoa ". Killer Bee dijo, estar familiarizado con la historia del hermano._

" _Naruto, coloque sus manos en ambas herramientas. " Kurama instrucciones y Naruto hizo lo que le dijo, permitiendo que la cola-bestia para desviar cualquier chakra que era suyo desde el interior de las herramientas hasta que se terminó, por lo tanto Kinkaku y vuelta Ginkaku en polvo dentro de los dos objetos, a pesar de que Itachi Sasuke y Kabuto había engañado a deshacer el jutsu de resurrección antes y lo hizo en el anterior._

_Darui llegó poco después y explicó a Naruto que Samui y Atsui quedaron atrapados en el interior del Benihisago y rompieron el Kohaku no Jōhei y la otra herramienta en pedazos para velar por que ninguno de los dos hizo ningún daño a nadie nunca más._

_Como resultado, las almas de Atsui y Samui salió y voló por los aires un poco antes de que se convirtieran en sus formas físicas y aterrizó en el suelo; Samui aterrizar en los brazos de Naruto y él estaba tan captados por lo atractiva que era lo que podía apenas mover un músculo._

" _Funcionó! " Dijo un revivido Darui._

" _Todo este lío calabaza se ha convertido en un éxito. " Killer Bee agregó._

" _Agradece millones, quienquiera que seas. " Atsui afortunadamente dijo antes se dio cuenta de Naruto se centró por completo en Samui en sus brazos mientras ella miraba a su salvador con el mismo tipo de mirada._

" _Eres tú, Naruto Uzumaki. " Samui dijo mientras dejaba a ponerse de pie._

" _Eso es correcto y lo que es su nombre, preciosa? " Naruto preguntó y antes de Samui pudiera responder, un duro golpe a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Atsui lo noqueó en frío._

" _Atsui, espera! " Darui dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Atsui con Killer Bee hacer lo mismo con él para evitar que el hombre erróneamente proteger a su hermana de la rubia más joven que quería hacer daño a ellos mientras Samui se arrodilló y levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de Naruto con su mano frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza con simpatía._

" _No está bien, Atsui. Así que no está bien. " Samui dijo mientras miraba a Naruto en sus brazos y comprendió que no quería decir nada malo._

" _Tengo que estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación. " Yugito dijo mientras saltaba desde el aire y aterrizó junto al grupo, todo el mundo impactante excepto Killer Bee._

" _Yugito-san? " Samui, Atsui y Darui todos dijeron en la incredulidad en su ser con vida antes de que ella les explicó que se trataba de Naruto que había terminado la guerra y era el responsable de su resurrección, haciendo Atsui sentir como un tonto._

" _Whoa, creo que debería pedir disculpas a él una vez que llega a. Yo no era un pez gordo como entonces. " Atsui tímidamente admitió mientras Yugito miró a Naruto en brazos de Samui, y notó la preocupación en los ojos de la hembra de ojos azules de él. Ella sonrió ante la escena y Naruto como Samui se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo._

" _Gracias, Naruto-kun. " Cree que el cloud dos kunoichi._

"Eso es correcto. Gracias, Samui." Dijo Naruto y Tsunade fue a explicar que ella quería que muestran Samui y Yugito alrededor de Konoha y él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Claro, yo lo haré." Naruto dijo mientras hacía un gesto de Samui y Yugito a seguirlo antes de que se inclinaban con respeto a su nuevo Kage.

"Está bien, Samui, Yugito-san, te va a mostrar dos lo mejor que Konoha tiene para ofrecer." Dijo Naruto.

"Estoy deseando que llegue." Samui respondió con cierto interés.

"Esto podría ser algo a lo que aspirar." Yugito dijo también.

"Eso es una gran noticia para mí. Vamos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cuando empezó dando lugar a los dos kunoichi alrededor de Konoha para hacerles ver a los mejores lugares allí como el Konoha Hot Spring en Samui y Yugito bañaron y del ex hombro se sentía más ligero , haciendo de ella un poco más alegre en términos de personalidad.

A continuación, Naruto les mostró el campo de entrenamiento donde su equipo utiliza para montar junto con el Amaguriama y, finalmente, poner fin a la gira perfectamente en la noche, en que trataba a ambos a cenar a Ichiraku.

"Gracias por el tour, Naruto-kun." Yugito y Samui, dijo.

"No fue un problema en absoluto." Naruto sonrió antes de ofrecer a caminar a casa.

"Oh, no hemos encontrado un lugar todavía." Dijo Samui.

"Ustedes dos pueden quedarse conmigo entonces." Naruto dijo desinteresadamente.

"Eso es muy serio, pero no queremos tomar ningún espacio." Yugito respondió.

"Eso no es un problema en absoluto. Si hay una cosa, tengo el un montón de espacio." Naruto dijo mientras se los llevó a la finca Namikaze, que había hecho su nueva casa después de la guerra y encontró la casa de su padre tenía una mayor cantidad de espacio en comparación con su antiguo apartamento de un dormitorio.

"Aquí estamos". Naruto dijo mientras los guiaba en el interior.

"Ahora, esto es lo que yo llamo una casa fresca." Samui, dijo en un asombro tranquilo.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero me sorprende que no vivió aquí antes. Este lugar es increíble." Yugito dijo y Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras los tres se retiraron hacia el sofá con él sentado en el sofá con Samui a su lado y Yugito a su otro lado.

"Ustedes dos pueden tener mi cama mientras yo duermo aquí." Dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué no dormir con nosotros?" Preguntó Samui, sorprendiendo tanto Naruto y Yugito, el último de los cuales nunca habría esperado Samui decir jamás una cosa así.

"¿Está seguro?" Naruto preguntó y Samui coloca suavemente su mano sobre la suya.

"No puedo ver un lado negativo de la misma. ¿Y tú, Yugito-san?" Preguntó Samui.

"No, yo no veo nada malo en esa idea. Usted duerme con nosotros va a estar bien." Respondió Yugito.

"Uh, voy a estar de vuelta." Naruto dijo cuando salió a hiperventilar en estado de shock. Dos mujeres atractivas que pasaban la noche en su casa y que estaban bien con él durmiendo. Naruto respiraba con dificultad y sudaba un poco antes de que finalmente recuperar el aliento para poner todas las piezas juntas a por qué los dos kunoichi no tendría ningún problema para dormir con él.

Pero él no sabía las piezas y él decidió dormir con la kunoichi, a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil ya que había notado seno tentadora cantidad numerosa de los tiempos de Samui y aún recordado propio busto considerable de Yugito de la reciente Shinobi Guerra Mundial, cuando vio una barra de chakra implantado en su pecho. En general, las mujeres eran muy atractivo.

Naruto sabía que era probable que se mantenga despierto toda la noche y que decidió hacer de tripas corazón y simplemente dormir con las mujeres mientras se limpiaba el sudor nervioso corría por la sien.

_Una hora más tarde_

Naruto se sentó en la cama en sólo calzoncillos mientras Samui y Yugito refrescarme en el baño y el hombre rubio escucharon el agua en el baño se apaga.

" _Bueno, aquí va nada "_ Naruto pensó que las mujeres rubias salieron del cuarto de baño en su ropa normal sin sus sandalias mientras chaleco antibalas de Samui de un cinto estaba apagado, lo que demuestra que tan plano y con curvas de su estómago y la cintura. Naruto jadeó mientras yacían a su lado en cada lado y se dio cuenta de su expresión.

"Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? Te enfrentas parece rojo y sudoroso." Samui dijo con preocupación en su voz y Naruto la miró y se rió nerviosamente mientras trataba desesperadamente de no mirar hacia abajo en el pecho.

"Oh, estoy bien. Sólo de pensar sobre el tiempo últimamente." Dijo Naruto.

"Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué estás sudando?" Preguntó Yugito.

"Umm ..." Naruto comenzó a decir.

"Tal vez esto va a tomar su mente fuera del tiempo." Samui dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto y apretó sus labios contra su mejilla con ternura antes Yugito hizo lo mismo con el otro lado de la cara. Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente en esto y no tenía la menor idea de por qué lo hacían. Él estaba siendo besada por dos hermosas mujeres rubias y saltó de la cama y se apoyó contra la pared.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo Naruto y los dos kunoichi rió antes de Samui levantó de la cama y enmarcó el rostro del hombre rubio suavemente para ponerlo a gusto.

"Bueno, es bastante obvio, Naruto-kun." Samui respondió brillantemente antes de besar su mejilla.

"Sí. Hemos venido a su casa a propósito y pensamos que habíamos gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros." Yugito dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Todo lo que he hecho?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Eso es correcto. Si no fuera por ti, yo todavía estaría atrapado dentro de esa calabaza maldito." Samui dijo con un rostro amoroso.

"Y yo ni siquiera estaría aquí en este momento." Yugito gratitud respondió Naruto sonrió a las dos mujeres antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Samui.

"Ustedes dos se movió hasta el final a Konoha sólo para estar conmigo?" Naruto preguntó, y las dos mujeres rubias asintió con ojos de amor.

"Wow, estoy emocionado." Dijo Naruto.

"Además, se optó por dejar dormir con nosotros por una razón." Samui dijo y ahora la comprensión de lo que tenían en el almacén para él, Naruto apretó sus labios contra los de ella, permitiendo que las dos rubias que se besan mientras Yugito miró a los dos con una sonrisa. Naruto y Samui mantuvieron sus brazos alrededor de cada uno, mientras se besaban apasionadamente y los ojos azul zafiro miraban en los azules, mientras se frotaba las manos en la espalda, sintiendo lo fuerte que eran sus músculos.

Ella plantó sus manos en el extremo de la camisa antes de que Naruto se movió Samui atrás y los dos de pie junto a la cama, ya que la rubia mujer coloca los dedos de Naruto por debajo de la parte posterior de la camiseta. Samui rompió el beso y se dio la vuelta con las manos de Naruto por la cintura mientras ella se levantó de su traje de corte bajo y la tiró al suelo, dejando al descubierto tanto a Naruto y Yugito una camisa de malla debajo de lo expuesto sus grandes pechos que el primero se quedó sin habla al ver.

"Wow!" Naruto dijo mientras se levantó la camiseta de malla de Samui con su ayuda y tomó lo que pudo de sus pechos y él sonrió de placer ante la suavidad de los montículos eran como él las amasa. Samui quedó como estaba, mientras que Naruto se frotó sus pechos juntos en sus manos y gimió mientras ella apoyó su espalda contra su pecho mientras ella sentía algo duro se levanta detrás de ella.

De repente Yugito despojado a su forma natural, mostrando su propio busto grande y esbelta, y dando la erección de Naruto más razones para crecer antes de la edad mujer rubia se adelantó para agarrar los pezones de Samui con sus dos dedos índices y pulgares.

Samui se sonrojó y gimió como Naruto acariciaba sus pechos mientras Yugito bromeó sus tetas y la rubia tetona comenzó a gemir y sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en húmedo con la lujuria.

"Naruto-kun, Yugito-san ..." Samui gimió mientras ayudaba a sus compañeros de rubias masajear sus pechos mientras Naruto llevó a besar su mejilla mientras la guardaba sus muslos cerrados y mientras Yugito presionó sus manos en los grandes montículos.

Naruto le besó la mejilla de Samui tiernamente mientras mantiene sus pechos juntos en lugar de Yugito para colocar su boca en los pezones de este último, lo que permite la jinchuuruki femenina tanto mamar y degustar los brotes erectos como el varón rubio recurrió a acariciar la parte inferior de la hembra de ojos azules pezones. Samui gimió ante sus pezones sensibles son a la vez objeto de burla y sabía como lengua de Yugito lentamente rozó el montículo, y Naruto todavía besó a la mujer tetona mientras sus dedos masajear la parte inferior de los senos antes de usar la mano izquierda para llegar a la cremallera.

La rubia hombre abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y su erección salió en toda su gloria, y Naruto sonrió mientras acercaba su hombría por debajo de la falda de Samui y rozó contra su condición de mujer vestido. Gracias a Samui ya está muy excitada por Naruto y acciones persuasivas de Yugito, su cara se puso roja como el hombre a tientas sus pechos frotado su pene contra su área despertado antes Yugito terminó burlándose de la otra mujer rubia con su lengua.

Yugito iba delante de Samui mientras Naruto soltó a la mujer tetona y ella se detuvo por un momento antes de caer finalmente en la cama. Samui jadeó mientras yacía en la cama y miró hacia atrás para ver Yugito Naruto besando en los labios, mientras ella acariciaba su virilidad. Yugito quita los pantalones de Naruto y los calzoncillos al suelo y se rompió el beso para dirigir su atención a Samui.

Samui giró sobre su espalda en el tiempo para ver Yugito coloque a sí misma en la parte superior de ella y sus pechos asfixiada contra los montículos más grandes mientras besaba a la mujer de ojos azules. Este la cogió por sorpresa total cuando se encontró besando Yugito y de repente, sintió Naruto digitación su condición de mujer mientras miraba la falda para ver todo lo que llevaba debajo era cortos de malla.

Naruto sonrió al ver como él se lamió los labios mientras él comenzó a circular su dedo alrededor de la condición de mujer de Samui lentamente y la mujer tetona gimió en la boca de Yugito ante el hombre rubio agarró sus pantalones y se los puso por sus piernas. Samui se sonrojó ante esta Yugito equilibrada a cuatro patas para Naruto podía quitar de la ex falda, dejándola completamente desnuda. Yugito luego se quedó en la cima de Samui como Naruto utiliza ambas manos en sus clítoris broma y las mujeres presionó los labios de la excitación pesado.

Yugito propósito frotó sus pechos en Samui y de este último se quejó de sus pezones sensibles a ser objeto de burla por otro conjunto. Naruto lamió en el calor de Yugito y rodeó sus dedos alrededor del clítoris Samui, mientras que las dos rubias mujeres gemían en la boca del otro. Samui abrazó Yugito y la abrazó mientras Naruto lamió el clítoris de Yugito, antes de hacer lo mismo con la mujer bustier un momento después. El hombre rubio se frotó el dedo índice sobre el clítoris de Yugito como él hizo lo mismo a Samui de la otra mano, aunque él lamió su condición de mujer también.

" _Naruto-kun. "_ Las dos rubias mujeres pensaban como pensaban sus zonas más bajas se despertaron por el hombre de pelo rubio de punta atrás, y theirtongues comenzaron a pelear. El dedo de Naruto rodeó el clítoris de Samui mientras lame los espacios de su sexo, y la mujer de ojos azules miró a los ojos oscuros, pero conmovedora de Yugito mientras se besaban. Naruto lamió lentamente los pliegues de Samui, mientras que los dedos con la otra serie de dedos se retorcían en el calor de Yugito, y éste encontró la lengua de su nuevo amante a ser bastante hábil.

Tanto Yugito Samui y volvió a mirar a Naruto mientras sus dedos se clavaron en la antigua coño, y su lengua lamió en la humedad de la otra mujer rubia. Naruto lamió en el coño de Samui mientras Yugito comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás con los dedos que estaban dentro de su condición de mujer; sus pechos roce de Samui en el proceso. Las dos rubias se rompió el beso a gemir en voz alta mientras los dedos de Naruto se hundió en el coño de Yugito, mientras lamía las paredes interiores de Samui.

"Naruto-kun!" Samui fuerte gimió Naruto arrastró su lengua dentro de su condición de mujer y sabía lo mojada que estaba, mientras se retorcía los dedos en el interior del núcleo húmedo de Yugito. Naruto lamió en el calor de Samui ya que tocó la condición de mujer de Yugito como se maravilló de lo deliciosa la mujer tetona sabía como su broma hizo que los dos conjuntos de pezones erectos rozan entre sí. A continuación, Naruto decidió mezclar las cosas un poco a lamer el coño de Samui antes de mover la lengua para hacer lo mismo con la condición de mujer de Yugito y las mujeres rubias tanto gimió en este modo de respuesta.

La lengua de Naruto cambió entre Samui y el coño de Yugito mientras se frota sus pechos en los montones de los demás como el varón de ojos azules arrastró lentamente su lengua a través de los pliegues de ésta, antes de hacer lo mismo a los pliegues de la otra mujer rubia.

La kunoichi sintió que iban a liberar pronto, mientras que Naruto se lamió los dos y se retorció ambos conjuntos en los dedos en su interior. Samui cerró los ojos mientras los pechos de Yugito balanceaban y presionados en sus propios montículos lentamente.

La mujer curvilínea se aferró a Yugito y éste hizo lo mismo antes de que gimieron juntos, ya que liberan sus líquidos de forma simultánea con los dedos de Naruto dentro de los dos. Naruto sonrió mientras los fluidos internos salían de los dos, mientras que bajó la cabeza hacia abajo lamieron los arroyos limpios.

Las dos mujeres jadeaban como Naruto lamió sus fluidos y disfrutó los gustos. Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama y antes de darse cuenta, Samui y Yugito arrastró por detrás y le puso la cabeza sobre los hombros de besar a ambos lados de la cara. Naruto sonrió a ambos y les acarició a cambio.

"Oye, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Samui.

"¿Sí?" Naruto respondió.

"¿Qué tal Yugito-san y yo devuelvo el favor ya que veo su todavía difícil?" Samui preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de Naruto totalmente erecto.

"Por supuesto." Naruto rió antes acarició ambos cariñosamente como llegaron a sus espaldas y se puso delante de él, dándole un buen vistazo a sus figuras hermosas. Busto grande de Samui prácticamente habla por sí mismo junto con su piel blanca, su hermoso cabello rubio, sus ojos de color azul mar, su cintura plana y curvilínea, sus largas piernas con caderas anchas formado, mientras que Yugito tenía su propio busto grande que era casi similar en Tamaño de Samui de, la cintura esbelta en un estómago tonificado ganó de muchos años de entrenamiento, sus propias piernas largas y ojos oscuros que parecían ser emotiva en la naturaleza.

Naruto ya había reconocido el hecho de que estaba en presencia de dos hermosas kuniochi, pero estaba orgulloso para admitir todo de nuevo, ya que se arrodilló delante de él. Se acercaron a su erección y Samui comenzaron a acariciar la parte superior de la misma, mientras que Yugito agarró el centro de la misma. Los dos rubia kunoichi acarició la longitud de Naruto mientras estaba sentado completamente inmóvil y Yugito comenzó a rebotar las pelotas en su mano. Naruto sonrió ante esto mientras Samui rozó su lengua sobre la cabeza de su miembro y se estremeció de lo caliente sentía la lengua.

Yugito arrastró lentamente su propia lengua en el eje de Naruto y Samui tiró de la parte superior de la eslora del hombre rubio. La kunoichi tanto lamió y accidentes cerebrovasculares sus respectivos lados del miembro de Naruto, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de sus labios. Samui lamió el lugar de la polla de Naruto en su prepucio comenzó a emerger con Yugito haciendo exactamente lo mismo poco después, y el macho rubio gimió en consecuencia.

Entonces, Samui puso su boca sobre la cabeza de la erección de Naruto y lo chupó. El hombre rubio se estremeció de forma cálida boca de Samui sentía como Yugito pasó a lamer el centro de su eje. Naruto gimió antes Samui soltó de su longitud y ahuecó sus pechos mientras Yugito hizo lo mismo. Él los miró con interés, ya que ambos trajeron sus montículos considerables a su longitud y se encierran entre divisiones.

Naruto sintió que su corazón se acelere rápidamente como él gimió en la alegría y sus dos compañeros sonrió con satisfacción a la cara satisfecha. Samui y Yugito procedió a masajear sus montículos de la virilidad de Naruto con él todavía sentado por un tiempo antes de decidirse a hacer pequeños golpes en las divisiones. La kunoichi se frotó los pezones endurecidos en las venas musculares situadas justo debajo de la cabeza de su miembro como el resto de sus pechos importantes envueltos toda su empuñadura.

Samui sonrió a la cara de Naruto cuando ella comenzó a lamer la cabeza de su miembro, junto con Yugito; sus lenguas rozar entre sí a veces. Naruto sonrió mientras los montículos acariciaron su virilidad y Yugito ronroneó en él mientras se frotaba los pechos juntos en su longitud.

Los dos conjuntos de senos tiraron a la polla hombre de la rubia mientras empujaba su longitud entre ellos. Samui decidió sacudir un poco las cosas y haciendo rotar la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro junto a chuparlo. El hombre rubio gimió de nuevo la forma en que la boca de hot Samui sintió en su longitud mientras empujaba su entrepierna hacia arriba en los dos montículos.

Yugito llevó a lamer el eje de Naruto mientras ella usa sus pechos le masturbarse en el proceso y se quejó a la misma razón que hizo por la lengua de Samui. La mujer rubia tetona frota sus pechos juntos en la longitud de Naruto contra Yugito de y el sabor de la virilidad del macho de ojos azules sólo motivó a mantener degustación con la lengua.

Naruto agarró la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y golpeó su hombría a través de los orbes envuelto alrededor de él. Yugito arrastró su lengua en la longitud de Naruto y parpadeó en su longitud. Los pezones duros frota sobre su eje, como el resto de los montículos se frotó la longitud, mientras que los dos kunoichi sabía lo bien que se sentía; Samui ser el que tiene un mejor punto de la misma prueba.

Samui y Yugito acariciaron sus respectivos montículos en la virilidad de Naruto y ambas mujeres estaban bastante contentos con lo mucho que lo sentía, ya que ahogan su longitud. Yugito lamió lentamente el eje de Naruto y lo empapó completamente con la saliva antes de soplar sobre ella, haciendo que la cabeza de su miembro a temblar en la boca de Samui.

Naruto se estremeció ante esto y esto alertó a las rubias mujeres en lo que no ocurrió mucho tiempo después. Samui arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la polla de Naruto, ya que metió cuidadosamente en su boca y ella se frotó los grandes montículos de virilidad del macho rubio junto Yugito.

Yugito apartó lentamente la lengua en dirección hacia arriba, mientras que sus pechos tiraron la longitud de Naruto y la lengua de Samui mantuvieron golpeando la cabeza de la longitud de su nuevo amante. Naruto apretó los dientes fuertemente como la cabeza de su polla parecía que estaba cerca de estallar como Samui y Yugito apretó sus pechos juntos en su longitud.

Naruto gimió antes de finalmente dejar su polla desatar una ola de semen en la boca de Samui y se tragó la mayor parte antes de abrir la boca, lo que permite cualquier cantidad de esperma que no se había tragado a pista por la virilidad masculina de la rubia como su semen se arrastró por la polla .

Yugito Samui y aprovecharon la oportunidad para lamer el semen corriendo por la virilidad de Naruto y había suficiente para dividir entre ellos. Yugito notó algunos de semen de Naruto en la lengua de Samui y apretó sus labios contra su compatriota kunoichi.

Las dos rubias tenían sus lenguas exploran mutuamente la boca, ya que rozaron los pechos juntos una vez más, a pesar de ser consciente de la polla de Naruto seguía entre sus bustos. Naruto observaba el espectáculo con atención mientras Yugito lamió la lengua de Samui limpia del semen que tenía y los dos labios separados.

"Naruto-kun, ¿por qué ponemos a prueba su resistencia?" Samui preguntó mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de las bolas del hombre rubio y comenzó a rebotar en su palma.

"Eso funciona para mí." Naruto respondió con entusiasmo y pronto, Samui estaba a cuatro patas en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia el frente con su trasero regordete de Naruto. Yugito se sentó en la cama para conseguir una buena vista de la acción que estaba a punto de ocurrir en frente de ella mientras Naruto miró el cuerpo de Samui al temor.

Se lamió los labios antes de que él agarró el culo de Samui y comenzó a cepillar su pene contra sus pliegues. Samui sintió su feminidad vez más húmedo, como resultado y ella se sonrojó como la virilidad de Naruto finalmente entró en su núcleo, teniendo cuidado su virginidad en el proceso.

Samui gimió mientras se mordía el labio de la forma en que la polla de grande Naruto sintió dentro de su condición de mujer y una vez que fue el uso de lo caliente a la mujer tetona estaba en el interior, comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. Samui se mantenía en cuatro patas mientras empujes de Naruto se abrieron paso en su coño y sus pechos se balanceaban adelante y atrás.

"Naruto-kun." Samui gimió de placer una y otra vez que Naruto se aferró a su culo gordo mientras golpeando su entrepierna en ella. El rubias gimió ante lo bien que el sexo fue con la rubia mujer sosteniendo en la cama con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudió con Naruto chocar contra ella.

Naruto se agarró el culo de Samui mientras golpeaba a su forma curvilínea y recibió su miembro palpitante dentro de su calor. Yugito arrastró adelante y apretó los labios en Samui de nuevo, los dos inmediatamente lamiendo lenguas de cada uno en el proceso. La lengua de Yugito rozó Samui de mientras se besaban y Naruto una vez más tuvo un show caliente que ver con los dos kunoichi.

Samui gimió en la boca de Yugito como Naruto se aferró a sus nalgas con fuerza mientras golpeaba a su humedad con el movimiento de gran alcance antes de que él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba para agarrar los costados. Con ventaja de su posición, Naruto deslizó sus manos bajo el pecho de Samui para agarrar sus pechos jadeantes y sonrió mientras empezaba frotándolas mientras burlas sus pezones al mismo tiempo.

Samui gimió mientras sus pechos jadeantes se burlaban por su nuevo amante antes Yugito rompió el beso para comenzar a tientas montículos de aquél, así, a la vez que empieza a lamer su garganta para formar un chupetón. Yugito amasa los pechos juntos mientras Naruto suavemente pellizcó y retorcido tetas erectas de Samui. Rubor de la mujer tetona seguía siendo fuerte en su cara mientras Naruto empujó dentro de ella y buscó a tientas sus grandes pechos con Yugito ayudarlo.

Yugito mordisqueó la garganta de Samui, mientras que Naruto se inclinó hacia la parte superior del cuerpo hacia adelante y comenzó a ayudar a los más kunoichi lamiendo el mismo espacio que ella. Samui gemía y gemía como la polla de Naruto encontró su punto débil, dejando que su humedad para rodear el miembro dentro de ella. También se sentía lo caliente tanto de sus lenguas estaban en la garganta y gimió en cómo sus compañeros rubias fueron dándole placer.

Naruto lamió el cuello de Samui con Yugito mordisqueando la misma zona entre lame mientras apretaba sus pechos contra la otra kunoichi. Las tres rubias admiraban mutuamente trabajo respectivo entrepierna de Naruto golpeó en el culo mejilla de Samui con su cuerpo después de cada uno de sus movimientos en consecuencia.

Yugito y Naruto cumplen su éxito cuando un chupetón bermellón de color apareció en la garganta de Samui. Los dos se felicitaron unos a otros con un beso, mientras que la polla de Naruto golpeado en el coño de Samui y perdió el equilibrio en sus brazos, lo que la hizo caer sobre su frente como resultado.

Lenguas Naruto y de Yugito entraron la boca del otro, mientras que el segundo le puso la mano en la mejilla del ex con su pulgar y lo acarició con afecto amoroso. Samui gimió y cerró los ojos al sentir un orgasmo viniendo empuje empuje y miembro de la hinchazón de Naruto sirvió para probar su punto.

Ojos expresivos oscuros miraron a los ojos cerúleo antes de que Naruto entonces cambió su enfoque en Samui. Todavía se apoderó de sus pezones y los retorció mientras sacudían adelante mientras bajando la cabeza. Puso su cabeza al lado de Samui y ella lo acarició con sus mejillas frotar el uno del otro.

Samui gimió al sentir su virilidad paredes interior agarre de Naruto y firmemente envolver alrededor de ella, lo que le permite dar rienda suelta a su poderosa semilla que llena su matriz. Cada centímetro de Naruto y de Samui cuerpos inferiores estaba cubierto de sudor como el anterior jadeó mientras se quita su miembro de la Mujer yacía en la cama mientras miraba a Naruto y le sonrió.

"Naruto-kun, que era muy bueno, ¿verdad?" Samui preguntó Naruto y le devolvió el mismo gesto facial.

"Sí, yo diría que no hay duda sobre eso." Naruto dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta Samui y la besó apasionadamente.

"Yugito-chan, ¿Estás preparado para una ronda?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, por supuesto." Yugito sonrió en respuesta Naruto se incorporó como estaba mientras ella se dio la vuelta y bajó su trasero en su regazo, lo que permite su miembro en sus paredes interiores. La mujer gimió al sentir que su barrera se rompió antes de que ella se mordió el labio y se concentró en tronzado sus caderas con Naruto señalando con la entrepierna hacia arriba.

Yugito gimió con Naruto mientras empujaba su hombría en ella y ella montó su longitud. Pechos de Yugito jiggled en correspondencia con su cuerpo como Naruto golpeado su longitud en su condición de mujer y la agarró por la cintura. Samui miró a los ojos y vio como Naruto metió en Yugito mientras ella se resistió sus caderas y se sentó a mirar.

Naruto se relamió los labios como el culo regordete de Yugito aterrizó en la entrepierna que se abrió camino en la jinchuuruki mujer mientras su coño recibió su paliza polla en ella. Yugito gimió mientras Naruto entonces tomó los pechos palpitantes y los acarició antes de la hembra rubia clavó las uñas en la cama con fuerza.

Naruto enterró sus dedos por debajo de los pezones endurecidos de Yugito al rebotar en el aire con la resistencia del hombre de ojos azules, tenía como causa sonrojó al sentir su longitud pummel rápidamente en su centro, como hizo su calidez muele su erección y sus ojos casi se puso blanco de la sensación sexual.

Naruto le acarició los pechos de Yugito como ella se resistió sus caderas y trajo su feminidad abajo sobre el miembro del hombre más joven, que con habilidad golpeó en su área apretada. Yugito cayó hacia atrás y miró a Naruto a los ojos antes de presionar sus labios.

Las dos rubias se besaron con Samui todavía mirándolos mientras observaba la resistencia descomunal el macho rubio poseía mientras empujaba hacia arriba. Cerulean miraron a los ojos oscuros, mientras que Naruto celebró pechos de Yugito juntos y se retorció los pezones, haciendo su feminidad apriete alrededor de su longitud, con cada movimiento.

Naruto golpeó su virilidad en cavernas internas profundas de Yugito como le ordeñan y trasero regordete de éste siguen aterrizando en el regazo, aunque, por supuesto, que no le importaba en absoluto. Yugito resistió sus caderas y movió sus manos en la parte superior de Naruto para ayudarle a tientas su busto de tamaño considerable.

La pareja aún besó incluso interior de Yugito enrolladas alrededor de la polla de Naruto y se desató una cantidad estruendo de semen en el útero de la mujer rubia. Ellos se quejaron cuando llegaron antes que se sigue y sudaban, Naruto más que Yugito.

Yugito tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro brillante como el par rompió el beso y el jinchuuruki ojos oscuros tuvo la hombría de Naruto, ya que quedó inerte.

"Eso fue increíble, Yugito-chan." Naruto dijo que Yugito se sentó con el semen del macho rubio que drena de su condición de mujer.

"Seguro que fue, eso es cierto." Yugito respondió Naruto.

"¿Qué piensa usted, Samui-chan?" Naruto preguntó otra mujer rubia.

"Bueno, fue todo un espectáculo de donde yo estaba." Samui felicitó mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto y su pierna rozaba su miembro flácido por error, causando que levantar una vez más.

"Oh, ¿le mira eso." Naruto rió tímidamente y Samui suspiró antes de que ella lo hacía se echó hacia atrás y colocando su condición de mujer sobre su hombría.

"¿Por qué no vamos todos terminemos con esto?" Samui dijo mientras miraba a Naruto, quien le sonrió y agarró su cintura.

"Eso funciona para mí. ¿Qué dices, Yugito-chan?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Cuenten conmigo pulg" Yugito respondió antes Samui asintió y se dejó llevar en el miembro de Naruto. Al instante tomó los pechos y comenzó a andar a tientas montículos de la kunoichi como ella comenzó a rodar sus caderas hacia atrás. Naruto respondió con su polla chocar contra las paredes interiores de Samui, mientras ella gemía y se echó hacia atrás con un rubor ocupando la mayor parte de su rostro.

Miró a Naruto y continuó rodando sus caderas mientras el empuje hombre rubio en su coño. El hombre de ojos azules, le acarició los pechos balanceándose de su amante mientras ella conducía su potente polla con su culo regordete aterrizar varias veces en su regazo. Samui gimió con los ojos de color azul mar de conectar con los cerúleo de Naruto mientras se amasa las grandes orbes juntos.

Samui entonces notó Yugito sentado detrás de Naruto, y así lo hizo cuando miró hacia atrás.

"Vamos, Yugito-chan, unirse a la fiesta." Naruto dijo Yugito y lo hizo sentarse sobre la cara del hombre rubio antes de la difusión de sus pliegues separados. Naruto lamió en pliegues de Yugito al mismo tiempo golpeando su virilidad en Samui, que también continuó con menear la cadera para moler la longitud interior de ella. Yugito gimió cómo Naruto arrastró lentamente su lengua dentro de su núcleo y Samui hizo lo mismo con lo fuerte que eran golpes de la rubia.

Naruto lanzó pechos balanceándose de Samui y se aferró a su cintura mientras golpeando su polla en su coño. Samui volvió su atención a Yugito y las dos mujeres gimiendo cerrado dedos, ya que trajeron sus cuerpos superiores hacia adelante.

Yugito Samui y presionaron sus pechos juntos mientras se besaban y sus lenguas se enfrentaron con lujuria mientras Naruto complació tanto a las hembras. Se lamió todo el interior del núcleo de Yugito y ella gimió en la boca de Samui como resultado.

La rubia tetona siendo molido virilidad de Naruto dentro de ella mientras empujaba en ella y se aferró a la cintura con fuerza. Tanto Samui y Yugito sonrojaron mientras sus lenguas rodearon la boca del otro, mientras que la virilidad de Naruto voló en la primera.

Los montículos considerables apretados como los ojos de color azul mar miraron a los oscuros y los dos labios separados para quejarme en voz alta en el sexo.

Naruto golpeó su longitud endurecida en Samui y lamió el coño de Yugito mientras que los grandes pechos se agitaban juntos. Los dos primeros nube kuniochi aún tenía las manos cerradas juntos mientras veían a su gusto amante rubia ellos.

Lenguas Yugito y de Samui empezó a lamer el uno al otro, mientras que Naruto envió a su entrepierna hacia arriba en el último por última vez. Samui gimió mientras sus paredes encierran longitud de Naruto y dispararon sus semillas en ella una vez más con Yugito alcanzando también su mirada al entrar en su lengua.

Naruto lamió los líquidos limpios como Yugito bajó de su boca y Samui hizo lo mismo con su miembro ahora cojera. Los tres rubio jadeó con la totalidad de sus cuerpos empapados en sudor y Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, y apague las luces.

Se tumbó en la cama como Samui y Yugito atrapados sus respiraciones y ponen al lado del hombre rubio mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los dos. Naruto tiró de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo mientras él abrazó con Yugito y Samui.

"Bueno, Naruto-kun, gracias a ti, viviendo aquí va a ser agradable." Samui dijo mientras sonreía a Naruto.

"¿Y cómo." Yugito también sonrió.

"Estoy contento de tener a los dos." Naruto se rió entre dientes ante la kunoichi de lo besó buenas noches y le devolvió el gesto afectuoso.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. Recuerde, todo el mundo, en la actualidad es a la vez el aniversario de _**rubias en la cama**_ , y cuando empecé a trabajar con mi buen amigo BETA Sketchfan año pasado. Una vez más, esta historia está con él y mi nuevo amigo Vixenlive por su propia NaruSamu limón, que recomiendo a todos a la salida.

De todos modos, es con un peso en el corazón triste que anuncio que en los próximos dos _**rubias en la cama**_ , las parejas de las cuales serán NarutoxInoxTemari y NarutoxSamuixHotaru, serán las dos entradas finales aunque, como algunos de ustedes saben, ya he empecé publicado una nueva serie de la marca de limón Naruto Naruto que ha emparejado con las damas pechugona del anime llamado _**Hoja de la Reina**_ , el primer emparejamiento es Naruto y Cattleya. Bueno, espero que mi amigo Sketchfan y Vixenlive disfrutar de esta historia.

Consulta del ya luego, chicos. Ja Ne!


End file.
